


The Warmer

by PrplGrl



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Silly, Worgen, blood elf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1235341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrplGrl/pseuds/PrplGrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caraenyl gives Korveris a gift. Korveris is not amused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmer

The Warmer

 

Merekai Korveris sighed a bit as he strapped his axe to his back. Transformed into his full worgen self, the warrior prepared to step out into Terokkar Forest and face the dangers the locals hired him for. Normally, Korveris wasn’t one to do such menial tasks, but his coin purse had been very light in recent weeks and very few people were looking for someone to help them across the dangerous country that was Outland.

Just as he was to step out the door to the small hovel he was renting in Shattrath City, his somewhat unwanted roommate called out to him.

“Kai! Hold on a moment!”

The worgen held back an annoyed sigh and turned to see Caraenyl Lightshield walking up to him. His smile was nearly as bright as his red hair, hands hidden behind his back and Korveris got that sinking feeling in his stomach which always seemed to happen when the blood elf would have that look on his face.

“What is it, Caraenyl?” he asked a bit cautiously. Although the redhead had paid for Korveris’ services some time ago, the worgen had difficulty getting Caraenyl to go away. The blood elf’s pacifistic and upbeat attitude grated on the warrior’s nerves every now and then, but Caraenyl was also a very decently skilled hunter and helped Korveris get out of some tough situations during their time together. The worgen was very hesitant to even _think_ that the redhead was growing on him.

The blood elf’s smile widened ever-so-slightly. “It’s kinda chilly out there, so I thought you might want something to help keep you warm.”

Korveris frowned, but didn’t even have a moment to explain to the hunter how he was covered in fur and thus not affected by a small drop in temperature before Caraenyl moved nearly instantly and placed something over the worgen’s muzzle.

“It’s a muzzle-warmer!” Caraenyl explained with excitement, clapping his hands lightly together as the warrior pulled the bright blue and green knitted sock off his face.

His glowing blue-green eyes glared hotly at his companion’s latest knitting project, silently hoping to have it burst into flames within his hand. Caraenyl’s favorite hobby was knitting, mostly making little sweaters and warmers for his dragonhawk pets and companions, but occasionally making stupid, useless, and _always_ garish things for Korveris.

“I can’t wear this!” the worgen growled, turning his glare onto his companion.

Caraenyl didn’t move for a moment, but his expression soon fell; glowing fel-green tainted eyes widening, ears drooping, shoulders slouching and smile fading into a sorrowful frown, bottom lip twitching a little.

It was then Korveris felt it; that gut-wrenching, chest tightening, Light-forsaken **_guilt_**. It bubbled up from deep inside, quick and heart-jerking and immediately made his glare soften and words burst past his fangs before he could even think about them.

“B-because it’s the wrong color! You should know by now that I enjoy a dark red shade, Caraenyl.”

The response was instant. Caraenyl brightened up, smiling again as he nodded. “Ah, yes of course! Sorry, Kai, this was just a prototype to see if I got the size and shape right and those were the only colors I had. But don’t worry! I’ll go out and find the perfect color for you right now!” With an even more enthusiastic smile, the blood elf grabbed his bag and called his red and orange dragonhawk, Flick (who was wearing a bright yellow knitted sweater over its serpent-like body), and walked out the door with a bounce to his step, heading toward the trade areas of Shattrath.

Once Caraenyl vanished into the crowd, Korveris released a relieved sigh. Of all the things he couldn’t stand, that blood elf’s saddened expression was near the top of the list and the worgen didn’t even want to think on the implications of what that meant. He gazed back at the knitted muzzle-warmer still in his hand and realized what he had probably just started. With a single word, Korveris resigned himself to his fate.

“Fuuuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This was a silly idea I had today and my friend poked me to write it, hehe. Also first time posting here, so I apologize if I do this wrong.
> 
> Merekai Korveris belongs to my friend Gaia77, used with permission. =)


End file.
